JKstudios
Hey guys, welp, I decided to finally make a page about myself because I'm extremely bored but not sleepy EVEN THOUGH IT'S PAST MIDNIGHT. Okay soo here it goes *clears throat*: JKstudios is an active artist (as of 5/18/13) on Disney Create. Her main style is PPG because it's E-Z to draw. She also draws chibis pretty often and sometimes draws SC's. She has an account on Planet Minecraft (http://www.planetminecraft.com/member/ashoelace) and deviantart (http://ashezz01.deviantart.com/) which she is not too active on. My Many Personalities JKstudios is: Friendly, caring, RANDOM, a daydreamer, a doodler, easily bored, extremely loud, a brunette (NOT BLONDE), russian (heck yeah I speaketh russianeth welleth), a gamer, talkative, sorta short tempered, a blahblahblaher (My friend told me that my birthday was Blahblahblah Day so that makes TOTAL sense!), a tomboyish person Likes: KITTIES!!!! The sky, animes like "My Neighbor Totoro" and "Spirited Away", soda, chocolate, volleyball, hockey, basketball, kickball, the internet, video games, chocolate milk, tulips, citrus fruits, tomatoes, bees, the colors blue, green, and orange, BRAVEST WARRIORS <3 Dislikes: Blood, huge spiders, allergies, sore throats, vomit, smelly things, those fake flowers you find EVERYWHERE, fake food (it makes me hungry :c), Beef (I can only eat beef sausages c:), pork (I only like hot dogs), Dark chocolate, big dogs (bad memory of me scraping my knee really badly because of one when I was little), homework Listens to: Owl City, Maroon 5, sometimes Bruno Mars, Adele, and Taylor Swift Favorite Song: Fireflies by Owl City <3 Fun Facts: I met some of my closest friends through Minecraft, I can play the recorder, guitar, clarinet, and saxaphone, I know the English, Spanish, Russian, and Greek alphabets, I love the Percy Jackson series and actual greek myths. Favorite Video Games: Portal, Portal 2, Minecraft, Don't Starve, Sims 3, Harvest Moon:Tale of Two Towns (3ds), Kirby's Epic Yarn (Wii), Scribblenauts (ALL OF 'EM), Pokemon (all until black and white). Nicknames: Debbie, Debz, ManBat, Crazy Person, Cactus #7 #2 #3 #5 III, aand Ash "Famous" Quotes Offline (and some online), JKstudios has several quotes known my her friends. Here is the list: Quote: I AM A MASTER NIJA Definition and Origin: Nija is a term that means "master of annoyingness". This word originated from JK's days on Club Penguin. She and her best friend (north_pearl) were messing around with someone they met online and JK typo'd the word "Ninja" when the random person dressed up as a ninja. Quote: I AM THE TOMATO MASTER Definition and origin: This wonderfully awesome phrase does not have a known definition. Who knows what exactly is going on in JK's head whenever she says that. It originated during the Minecraft Age (which is going on right now) when JK and her friend (who will be called Arselia since that is her MC user) were building Superbaseland IV on their favorite server. JK was messing around and putting signs everywhere full of quotes. "I am the tomato master" was one of them and was created while farming melons. Quote: Congratulatoriations! Definition and Origin: This is another word for "congratulations" except it adds a bit of "pizzaz". It originated from JK's elementary school years. JK has no recollection of exactly when it was made up and WHY it was made up but she uses it very often. Quote: I am the lord of Darbness! (Darb) Definition and Origin: Darb is a word that originated during the Minecraft age. JK was building a sky farm on her Treehouse of Death and fell of for the MILLIONTH TIME. She was so annoyed that after she respawned and got her items back she typed in "DARN" and it came out as "DARB". The players on the server laughed their trousers off. A lord of Darbness would be someone who screws up very often. REQUESTING REQUESTS FROM WIKI MEMBERS Hey guys I will accept requests asked on here AND HERE ONLY! I can draw: *You as an SC *Us in PPG, SC, Chibi *Makeover for your character <3 I dunno, you can ask if I can do a certain thing in da comments and I shall reply <3 I allow you guys to add pics I drew mainly because I am to lazy. Please do not edit this page in any other way. Category:About me